I'll Stop You Myself
by kcstacielynn
Summary: Sasuke/OC. Sasuke kidnaps Nikki (OC) when she arrived with Team 7 to find him. Now Nikki starts to accompany Sasuke and Team Hebi/Taka.
1. Just a little preview

I'll Stop You Myself

Author's Note- This is just a preview scene of the story. But I won't start posting chapters yet. This will actually be a scene that will happen in the future. You know in the first episode of Shippuden with Team 7 reuniting with Sasuke? It's like that and with a cliffhanger. After this, It'll be months before this scene, in Shippuden. More will be explained once I post the chapters.

* * *

OC-

Name- Nikki Shimura

Age- 16

Birthday- April

Favorite color-Red

Favorite food- Rice

Hobbies- Reading and Training

Weapon-Bow and arrow, but later on gets a sword from Sasuke.

Personailty-Cool, Calm, Nice, Outgoing,

Hair color-Long black hair (to mid-back)

Eye color-Black

Past- Danzo Shimura is her father. He killed her mother in front of her. Ever since that day, Nikki never forgave him. She doesn't like to talk to him anymore.

Nicknames- Nik, Nicolie (Nick-O-Lie)

Piercings- Ears

Gender-Female

Village-Leaf Village

Team-No team. She just goes on missions with them from time to time.

* * *

**(At the Samurai Bridge)**

Sasuke is walking after Danzo as Danzo is bloody and is stumbling to get away from him. Nikki sees Danzo and takes out her sword and glares at him. She appears in front of him and starts walking to him slowly.

Danzo looks at her wide-eyed. "N-Nicolie" Danzo stutters and then turns around but sees Sasuke walking toward him slowly. Danzo turns to see Nikki glaring at him. "...You ruined Sasuke's clan and you killed my mother." Nikki says coldly.

"N-Nik-" Danzo began but was cut off as Nikki stabs him with her sword. He coughs up blood and then Nikki pulls her sword out. Danzo falls on the ground but starts crawling. Sasuke walks up behind her.

Sasuke leans in her ear. "Kill him. You wanted revenge. You wanted him to feel what you felt when you were suffering.** End it**" Sasuke says.

Nikki looks at Danzo and walks to him slowly. She kicks him over so he is facing her. "N-Nikki" Danzo began. Nikki begins to smile. "Goodbye father" Nikki says darkly and then takes her sword and stabs him as he coughs up blood and dies."

Madara watches from a far. He smirks. 'That's my girl...' Madara thought, happily. Sasuke smirks at her.

_'I felt...weird...it was like revenge wasn't the answer. It was like I did something wrong. But another part of me felt glad and started to feed on the hatred...Mom, are you...disappointed in...what I've become?'_


	2. Intentions

I'll Stop You Myself

Author's Note-I'm going to have Karin and Suigestu already be with Sasuke. But Suigestu doesn't have his sword yet. Nikki's attire is like Temari's from Naruto. But it's dark purple.

* * *

Chapter 1-Intentions

**(At Orochimaru's Hideout)**

Sasuke is walking with Team Hebi but Jugo since they didn't recruit him yet. "So what are we gonna do after you kill the snake and get Jugo?" Suigestu asks. "We're recruiting another person" Sasuke replies. Karin sighs. "Another guy?" Karin asks.

"Hmph, who said it's a guy?" Sasuke asks. Karin's eyes widen. "What!? S-Sasuke why can't I be the only girl?" Karin asks in shock. "Ha!" Suigestu says as he laughs at Karin. "Shut up you stupid fish!" Karin yells and hits him.

"Who is she?" Suigestu asks. "A close friend of mine." Sasuke replies with a smirk.

* * *

**(Flashback, when Sasuke and Nikki are 13. Sasuke was about to leave the village)**

Sasuke was walking toward the gate and then Nikki comes. "Not gonna say goodbye before you leave?" Nikki asks with a smile. "Nikki..." Sasuke began. "I'm not stopping you. Though I think Sakura tried to" Nikki says as she looks at Sakura on the bench, knocked out.

Sasuke turns around. "I'm not stopping you, I'm rooting for you" Nikki says. Sasuke looks at her in surprise. Sasuke was shocked that at least one person would not try to beg him to stay. Nikki was rooting for him. Even though Nikki was saddened that he was leaving, she knew this was the right thing to do.

"Go get stronger and defeat Itachi. Just-just promise me two things" Nikki says as she looks at Sasuke in the eyes. "What is it?" Sasuke asks. He had to listen to her promises. It was the only thing he could do.

"Just-just come back home when you're done." Nikki replies. Sasuke gives Nikki a faint nod. "And. Don't get consumed by evil. If so, I'll stop you myself to save you from it." Nikki says with determination. Sasuke smirks and nods. "Deal" Sasuke replies.

Nikki laughs slightly and has her hands on her hip. "Great. I guess this is it for now." Nikki says. "I guess so" Sasuke replies. "I'll see you later Uchiha." Nikki says with a smile. Sasuke nods and turns around and walks away.

**(End of flashback)**

* * *

Sasuke smirks at the memory. "Her name is Nikki Shimura. She'll be with us. Naruto and his team should be arriving here as Kabuto said." Sasuke informs.

"What happens if she doesn't want to?" Suigestu asks. "She'll want to watch my every move because I made promises to her" Sasuke replies. Karin starts to get jealous. "What promises were that?" Karin asks.

"None of your concern..." Sasuke says coldly and then walks away. Suigestu laughs at Karin. Karin hits Suigestu and walks away with a scowl on her face.

**(To Nikki and Team 7)**

Naruto, Sai, Yamuto, Sakura, and Nikki are running all over Orochimaru's hideout searching for Sasuke.

Nikki, Sakura and Yamuto run together as Sai and Naruto run toward another path. 'Where are you...?' Nikki thought. Nikki, Sakura and Yamuto run and see two paths. "Which way should we go?" Sakura asks.

"I'll go left, you go right." Nikki says. Sakura and Yamuto look at her in shock. "But-" Yamuto began. "Please" Nikki says. Yamuto nods and Him and Sakura go run toward the right path.

Nikki runs the left path. Nikki sees doors and opens them but no one is in there. Nikki starts running again. But she hears Naruto scream "SASUKE!" Nikki stops and turns around.

'Did he find him?' Nikki thought. Nikki sighs and starts to continue running down the left path. But then an explosion happens as Nikki falls.

**(To Karin and Suigestu)**

"W-What was that?!" Karin asks. "I guess Sasuke is awake..." Suigestu replies. "Should we-" Karin began. "Nah, he'll take care of it..." Suigestu says.

**(To Nikki)**

"What was that!?" Nikki asks herself. She starts running toward the explosion. She sees a light and starts running toward it and sees Sai and Sakura. "What the hell happened?" Nikki asks in shock. Sai turns to her. "What was that-" Nikki began. "Nikki..." Sasuke says. Nikki stops talking and turns to see Sasuke. Naruto arrives.

"Well, Naruto..." Sasuke began. "You came too..." Sasuke says. Yamuto arrives. "I assume Kakashi is here?" Sasuke asks. "Unfortunately, Kakashi couldn't make it. So I'm here to take his place." Yamuto replies.

Sai takes out his sword. "Sai!" Sakura exclaims. "They don't want to lose their connection with you. They don't want to lose those bonds. I might not understand it, but you Sasuke, you must understand it" Sai says.

"You're right...I did understand...And that's why I Severed them" Sasuke says. Everyone looks at Sasuke in shock but Nikki and Sai. Sasuke starts to think about Itachi. "You see...I have a different bond now..." Sasuke began. "The bond of hatred." Sasuke says. Nikki looks at Sasuke and starts to shake her head slightly.

"Well, it seems like it was all an act back then wasn't it?" Nikki asks. Sasuke looks at her. "What?" Sakura asks. "I guess I have to drag you back home don't I?" Nikki asks in a calm tone.

But then Naruto speaks up. "If that's how you feel, Sasuke...then why didn't you..." Naruto began. Nikki looks down. "THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU KILL ME BACK THEN?" Naruto yells.

"The reason is simple...I would of followed into his footsteps if I did..." Sasuke says. Then he looks at Naruto and quickly goes toward him and grabs his shoulder. 'He's fast' Yamuto thought. "Sasuke what are you-" Sakura began.

"How can I be Hokage if I can't even save one friend?" Naruto asks. Sasuke takes out his sword and was about to stab him but Sai blocks the attack. "That move you selected...was the correct one." Sasuke says but then he does the full body Chidori on them.

"Guys!" Nikki exclaims. But then she looks at him. Sakura runs toward Sasuke to hit him but Yamuto comes to block the attack but gets stabbed by Sasuke's sword. "That block you chose was the incorrect one. My snake sword is a special sword. It's unblockable." Sasuke replies.

"Unblockable?" Nikki calmly speaks up. She starts throwing arrows at him and Sasuke moves out the way and smirks. "Yes. Unblockable." Sasuke replies.

"How did you..." Nikki began. "Yamuto yells and creates a wooden sphere around Sasuke but then gets out. "WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND!? HE'LL TAKE YOUR BODY! HE'S JUST USING YOU!" Naruto yells.

"If it happens it happens. So be it. I don't care what happens to me. As long as I get my revenge. Nothing else matters. But if I can obtain the power to defeat Itachi by giving myself to Orochimaru, I'll give him my life, a thousand times over." Sasuke says.

"Ugh!" Nikki exclaims and runs to Sasuke. "Nikki! Don't!" Yamuto exclaims. "SO IT WAS ALL AN ACT? EVERYTHING? WHAT YOU SAID TO ME BACK THEN? I...I HATE YOU!" Nikki yells as she runs to him but then she gets grabbed by Sasuke as he has a sword to her neck and she tries to break free.

"Enough talk..." Sasuke says. Orochimaru comes. "Let's go Sasuke." Orochimaru says. "Let's be smart here..." He continued. "Hmph..." Sasuke says. "And I thought you had a mind of your own..." Nikki mumbles. Kabuto arrives. "Watch your tone" Kabuto says. "Make me" Nikki replies. Kabuto glares at her.

"They got Nikki" Sai says. "Captain Yamuto!" Sakura says in worry. "Don't worry about me" Nikki says to Team 7. "But..." Naruto began. "We're leaving" Orochimaru says. The 3 and Nikki disappear in fire.

* * *

**(To Nikki, in Orochimaru's hideout)**

Nikki is walking with a glare on her face. "Sasuke, why did you bring her here?" Kabuto asks. Nikki rolls her eyes. "None of your concern..." Sasuke replies coldly. Sasuke grabs Nikki's hand and walks to his bedroom.

When they get into his room, Nikki was about to hit him but Sasuke grabs her wrist and then her other wrist and pins her to his bed. "Why would you say that back then? Did my promise mean anything to you?!" Nikki exclaims. "If you would listen and stop being so difficult, I would explain everything to you..." Sasuke replied angrily. Nikki tries to break free.

"You expect me to believe you now?" Nikki asks. Sasuke wouldn't let go. Sasuke glares at her, trying not to lose his cool. "You're starting to really piss me off." Sasuke replies. "Whatever, what else is new?" Nikki replies.

They look at each other for a while. "I missed you" Nikki blurts out. Sasuke looks at her. "I missed you too." Sasuke replies. He lets her go.

Nikki sits up. As Sasuke sits next to her.

"Alright...why did you bring me here?" Nikki asks as she turns toward him. "You said not to be consumed by evil right? I bet you would want to watch my every move. I'm planning on killing Orochimaru..." Sasuke says. Nikki looks at him. "Huh. What about the leaf? They'll be trying to find me." Nikki replies.

"Do you really want to go back there? Or do you want to stay with me?" Sasuke asks. Nikki looks down. "All those things I said back there..." Nikki began. "Hn. Don't worry about it..." Sasuke replies. Nikki looks at him in surprise. "I guess you are keeping your promise." Nikki says with a smile.

"Hn. I'll explain everything later. I'll be back. I'm locking the door so no one will get in." Sasuke says. Nikki nods. Sasuke leaves his bedroom and locks the door. He starts walking away but then Kabuto comes.

"You seem at ease. Weren't you just grumpy?" Kabuto asks with a smirk. "What do you want...?" Sasuke asks in annoyance. "Who is this girl? Who is she to you?" Kabuto asks. "She's someone I want to restore my clan with..." Sasuke says. "Really? I'll inform that to Orochimaru." Kabuto replies with a smirk

"Hmph..." Sasuke says as he walks away. Sasuke had to say something to Kabuto so he would leave him alone. But he does want to restore his clan with her. Nikki is the one.

**(To Nikki)**

Nikki is waiting for Sasuke to get back. Sasuke unlocks the door and opens it and goes in. Nikki looks at him. "What's wrong?" Nikki asks. "We need to talk." Sasuke replies, looking in her eyes. "What did you do?" Nikki asks. "Kabuto kept asking me why you're here." Sasuke began

"And what did you say?" Nikki asks. "I told him you're the one I want to restore my clan with. He's going to tell Orochimaru" Sasuke replies as he walks toward his bed and sits next to her.

"Well...it could of been worse." Nikki replies calmly.

"I'm serious. Just because I told Kabuto that, doesn't mean I lied about it." Sasuke replies as he turns to look at her. Nikki looks at him in surprise. "You mean..." Nikki began. "Yeah..." Sasuke replies as he leans in but then Kabuto knocks on the door. "Sasuke. Lord Orochimaru would like to meet her." Kabuto says.

Sasuke and Nikki turn their heads to the door. Sasuke sighs and leans back.

**(To Lord Orochimaru)**

Orochimaru looks at Nikki. "My, my...Danzo's daughter..." Orochimaru says with a smirk. "I don't recall him as my father. Don't say I'm his kid." Nikki replies. Orochimaru chuckles. "Very well. I see Sasuke made a wise choice." Orochimaru says as he looks at her.

Nikki starts to avert her eyes from Orochimaru as she starts to get uncomfortable with him looking at her with a smirk. "Beautiful" Orochimaru replies. Sasuke starts to glare at Orochimaru.

"Kabuto, examine her." Orochimaru hissed. "Let's go"Kabuto says. Nikki rolls her eyes and walks past him. "You picked a feisty one Sasuke." Kabuto replies with a sigh.

Sasuke was about to follow them but Orochimaru speaks up. "Sasuke, I need to speak with you." Orochimaru says with a smirk. "What?" Sasuke asks coldly. "When are you going to revive your clan? She is a good choice." Orochimaru says.

"Soon..." Sasuke replies. Orochimaru smirks. "Why not tonight? Isn't it best to work on another goal while you are training to become stronger than your brother?" Orochimaru asks with a smirk. Sasuke ignores him and walks away.

**(To Nikki)**

Nikki is sitting on the examination table. "Well it seems there is nothing wrong. You're good to go." Kabuto says. Nikki nods and gets off the table. Sasuke arrives. "She's yours" Kabuto replies with a smirk. Sasuke and Nikki leave.

"So when are you planning on killing him?" Nikki asks. "I'm still plotting." Sasuke replies. "What will happen when you do?" Nikki asks. "I'm forming a team to accompany me to find Itachi. You're coming with me" Sasuke says. Nikki nods.

"Alright" Nikki replies as they go into his room.


	3. Friends

I'll stop you myself

Chapter 2-Friends

**(In Orochimaru's hideout)**

Sasuke is sparring. Nikki walks around the hideout and hears Sasuke sparing and decides to go and watch him. She sees him do the Chidori. "Mind if I join?" Nikki asks as she crosses her arms. Sasuke turns.

"Hmph…"

"I'll take that as a yes" Nikki replies.

* * *

**(Flashback)**

A 13 year old Sasuke is training in the training grounds in the Leaf Village. Nikki arrives. "Mind if I join?" Nikki asks.

"Hmph…go away…" Sasuke replies coldly

"I'm not like those other girls. I can actually fight instead of drooling all over you…" Nikki replies.

"You're bluffing…" Sasuke replies. Nikki tries to kick him but then Sasuke counters and tries to kick her but she moves out the way and tries to kick him but he moves out the way. Sasuke does the fireball jutsu on Nikki but sees that she has disappeared. Moments later, Nikki is behind him with her bow and arrow out and she has an arrow pointed to his head.

"Try me"

Sasuke looks at her and smirks.

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

Sasuke takes out a dark purple sword. "Here" Sasuke says as he hands it to Nikki.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Nikki asks.

"You should use a sword. Try it." Sasuke replies as he takes out his own sword.

"So now you're giving me lessons?" Nikki asks with a smirk. Sasuke smirks at her.

"Give me your best shot"

"Okay" Nikki replies and takes out the sword. "This is so heavy!" Nikki complains. Sasuke looks at her in amusement. "Wipe that smirk off your face!" Nikki says.

"Just try to hit me." Sasuke says in monotone.

Nikki sighs. She tries to hit him but he moves out the way and he grabs her from behind and has his sword at her neck. "No fair, you're too advanced at this" Nikki says.

"That's why I'm here to train you. Your bow and arrow is lethal when you aren't near your enemies. But what about when you are? Kunais don't always work. And you need to work on your fighting. Weapons don't always work either. You need to make plans B and C…" Sasuke replies.

"I'm pretty curious on why you're giving me lessons."

"Since you're here with me, I'm creating a team soon. You need to be ready."

"Fair enough."

**(Later)**

Nikki and Sasuke clash swords and try to over power each other. Sasuke pushes her back with his sword and hits Nikki's sword out of her hands. Nikki looks annoyed. "Plan B.." Sasuke says and tries to hit Nikki but she dodges the attack and then the next one and then the next one. But then Sasuke has his sword at her neck.

"Dammit…" Nikki says. Sasuke removes his sword from her neck.

"You're improving. That's all that matters. Now off to hand to hand combat." Sasuke says and gets in his fighting stance.

"What? But we just finished sword fighting-" Nikki began but gets punched in the gut and she falls and coughs.

"What happens if you're against your father?" Sasuke said coldly. Nikki holds her stomach and glares at him.

"I would kill him" Nikki replies.

"Then show me what you can do."

**(Later)**

Sasuke and Nikki start fist and kick fighting and Nikki pins him. "Ha! I win." Nikki says with a grin. Sasuke turns them over. "Ugh, really? You're supposed to let me win…" Nikki says with a frown.

"Hmph, in your dreams. You're getting better. We'll just have to keep working." Sasuke replies. They look at each other and see that they are very close.

"I'm glad you brought me here."Nikki says.

"Why?"

"One reason is because I want you to stop this hatred."

"I have to become stronger to defeat Itachi."

"I just don't want you to be sucked up into darkness and evil…"

"Why would you say that? I'm going to kill Orochimaru"

"I just feel something bad will happen in the future…"

"Hn."

"Maybe it's my imagination…Anyway, get off. I want to take a shower" Nikki says as she sits up and has her hands on Sasuke's bare chest. But then Kabuto arrives.

"Sasuke, Lord Orochimaru-" Kabuto began but looks at Sasuke and Nikki and smirks. "My My, I didn't think you two would be so…Intimate in a place like this" Kabuto says as he sees Sasuke hovering over Nikki with his bare chest showing and Nikki's hands on his chest as they are close to each other. 'I guess they can't control their hormones. This will be interesting news for Lord Orochimaru' Kabuto thought with a smirk.

Sasuke turns and glares at Kabuto and gets off of Nikki and helps her up. Nikki fixes herself. "This was all a misunderstanding, we were just training." Nikki says.

"Oh yes. Training…training so you two can be prepared to mate with each other. I'll leave you two alone before things get more heated between you two. Lord Orochimaru will be pleased about this" Kabuto says with a sick grin and leaves. Nikki sighs and moves her hair back.

"I didn't mean for that to happen…" Sasuke says and puts his sleeves back on.

"It's okay." Nikki says.

"No, it's not. We just can't be close like this." Sasuke says.

"I don't understand. You brought me here but only to push me away? If you wanted to do that, you wouldn't of brought me here or wanted me to be your backbone whenever you need a friend. You need to accept the fact that I am someone in your life that will be there for you…always." Nikki replies.

Sasuke is silent. Nikki looks at him. "You're having second thoughts aren't you? I'm not going back home Sasuke. Not without you" Nikki says.

"Why?" Sasuke asks.

"You wanted me here. Why change your mind? And I still want you to come back to leaf." Nikki says. Sasuke doesn't reply and starts to walks away but Nikki grabs his hand. "What is up with you? Don't you understand that I want to be with you? I don't want to go home. Not yet."

Sasuke turns around and looks at her and sighs. "Fine."

Nikki looks at him. "It's weird…"

"What's weird?" Sasuke asks.

"You being at ease. Whenever I'm here with you, you just feel at ease and more…calm" Nikki replies. Sasuke looks at her.

"I can't help the way I feel when I'm around you" Sasuke replies and sits down and leans on the wall. Nikki follows him and does the same.

"What do you feel for me?" Nikki asks

"A friend. A friend who I can trust. Someone who is important to me. Always is and Always will be" Sasuke says.

Nikki looks at him. "Glad to hear." She puts her head on his shoulder and relaxes with him as Sasuke is in deep thought about killing Orochimaru.

"I think I'm ready" Sasuke says.

"Ready to kill him? Do you want me to come with you?" Nikki asks as they stand up.

"No. I want you to stay in my room until it's done. I'll come back for you" Sasuke says. Nikki smiles.

"No problem."

"You're not worried?" Sasuke asks.

"Honestly, I know you can do it. I believe in you. Now go kick his ass so we can get out of here" Nikki says. Sasuke smirks.

"Hn"

Nikki and Sasuke leave the training area and walk to his room. "See you in a bit…" Sasuke replies as Nikki nods and goes in. Sasuke shuts the door and turns and walks toward Orochimaru's room.

* * *

Author's Note-Next chapter will be longer and will start with the formation of team hebi.


	4. Finding The Sword

I'll Stop You Myself

Author's Note-Sorry for the delay. Will post next chapter tomorrow.

* * *

Chapter 4-Finding The Sword

Nikki waits for Sasuke to get back and then hears the door open, revealing Sasuke. "You did it." Nikki says with a smile.

"Let's go..." Sasuke replies and walks out. Nikki follows him.

"Where are we going now?"

"To form the team."

**(To the water chambers)**

Nikki looks around. Sasuke walks up to a water chamber. "I knew you'd come." Suigestu says.

"Let's get you out of there." Sasuke says and takes out his sword and slices the tank open. The water flows out of the chamber and Suigestu reveals himself as he blends in with the water.

"Free at last."

"Let's go."

Suigestu gets out of the water. "You could of warned me that he wasn't descent." Nikki says and turns around.

Suigestu chuckles. "And who might you be?"

"Nikki."

"I'm Suigestu."

"I would shake your hand but you're naked..."

"Come on, get dressed. We're leaving." Sasuke says.

**(Outside)**

Suigestu is swimming around in a big puddle of water while Sasuke and Nikki walk side by side. "Um, is he always like this?" Nikki asks.

"Hn..."

"Hey, I forgot to ask you, it was your team who brought down my great predecessor, Zabuza Momochi, right? So tell me, what happened to his blade? I'll make you a deal Sasuke, if you tell me where the blade is, I'll join your team." Suigestu says.

"Sounds fair." Nikki says. Sasuke walks on top of the water.

"Get dressed..."

**(To the Great Naruto Bridge)**

"Brings back memories." Nikki says as Sasuke and her look at the sign.

* * *

**(Flashback)**

The Zabuza clone has Kakashi in a water prison as the real Zabuza confronts Team 7. Nikki takes out her bow and arrow and aims it at Zabuza.

"And what would that do to me little girl? Your pointless bow and arrows and kunais are worthless. It's pathetic..." Zabuza says darkly as he runs toward her with his sword.

"Nikki!" Naruto and Sakura yell.

Nikki shoots an arrow as Zabuza moves out the way but the arrow goes and hits the clone Zabuza's water cell which breaks and releases Kakashi.

_'Clever girl...'_ Kakashi thought.

**(End of flashback)**

* * *

Suigestu arrives with his attire on and a water bottle in his hand. "The Great Naruto Bridge? Wow, what a weird name." Suigestu looks at Nikki and Sasuke. "Did master Zabuza put up a good fight?" Nikki and Sasuke are still in deep thought about their fight with Zabuza. "Nikki? Sasuke? What's up?"

"Nothing. Let's go." Sasuke says. They walk to where Haku and Zabuza's grave is.

"What? Where's the blade?" Nikki asks.

"It's not here. Are you guys sure this is the right place?" Suigestu asks.

"Yeah." Sasuke replies.

"Well it's not here, so what's the deal?"

"I dunno. Look, I'm not the grounds keeper, don't ask me. If it's gone then someone must have taken it."

"Well sorry you two, but I will only join if I get the blade."

"Well then, we'll have to keep searching for it." Nikki says.

**(In Town)**

The three start to walk in town. "What are you gonna do?" Sasuke asks.

"What else? I'm going to look for the sword-" Suigestu began but gets bumped into a guy.

"Why don't you watch where you're walking idiot!" The guy exclaims. Suigestu was about to reply but Sasuke stops him. The guy turns to look at them.

"You got a problem buddy?" Sasuke shoots him a death stare and the guy backs up and repeats his sentence in reverse and walks away.

"Ooookkkaaayyy." Nikki says.

"Man, you are way nicer than I am. So I guess you owe me the trouble." Suigestu says.

They go to a yogurt shop. Nikki sits next to Sasuke as Suigestu sits in front of them.

"A yogurt shop...?" Nikki asks. The girls start to admire Sasuke with his good looks. Nikki notices. "Oh no, you got fan girls..."

Suigestu starts eating more yogurt. "This yogurt is so great! It's been ages since I had anything this good since I've been locked up in a tank all this time."

"Is that why you're wasting my time now?" Sasuke asks.

"Well since we are going to be here a while, I might a well try some." Nikki says and she sees a male waiter. "Excuse me?"

The waiter turns. "Yes?"

"May I get some strawberry yogurt?"

"Right away." The waiter says and leaves.

"Why didn't you get anything Sasuke?" Nikki asks.

"I don't like sweets..."

"No wonder you don't smile..." Nikki mumbles. Sasuke looks at her.

"Care to repeat what you just said?"

"Oh nothing, it's just nothing."

"Heh..." Suigestu says. Sasuke glares at Nikki.

"What? I was joking." Nikki says. The male waiter returns and gives Nikki her yogurt and Nikki thanks him and he walks away. Moments later a female waiter comes with another yogurt for Suigestu. "Another yogurt? That's your 8th one!"

"I love this stuff." Suigestu says. He looks at waiter. "Hey you, you know the Great Naruto Bridge right? You ever heard of a large sword hanging around there?"

"I may have heard something about that, why?" The female asks.

Suigestu points at Sasuke. "He's looking for it and he'd really appreciate the help."

"R-really!? I'll go ask if someone else knows right away!" The female exclaims and runs to the other female waiters. The fangirls start screaming.

"It's ridiculous how you can get away with so much stuff just because of your looks. This is getting unhealthy with these fan girls." Nikki says as she holds her ear from the girl's screaming.

"I agree. Man, Sasuke, girls really like you." Suigestu of a sudden, a big group of girls crowd around Sasuke and they start talking at once and start talking about Tazuna.

"Tazuna, huh?" Sasuke says to himself.

**(To where Tazuna lives.)**

"So who is this Tazuna guy?" Suigestu asks.

"We had to protect him while our team was on a mission. He's the guy who also built the Great Naruto Bridge." Nikki says. They walk up to a male. "Hi, is Tazuna around?"

"Sorry, the boss isn't here. He and his grandson Inari went to the land of lightning to build a bridge. No point waiting around for them either, they won't be back for a whole year." The male replies.

Suigestu sighs. "The land of Lightning?That's pretty far-"

"Maybe you can help us. Do you know of a large blade that was left near the Great Naruto Bridge?" Sasuke asks.

"Oh that old thing? Tenzen Daikoku took it. He came here to capture the ninja who wielded the blade. But once he found out the ninja as dead, he took the blade with him instead." The male says.

"Thanks." Nikki says.

"No problem."

* * *

**(In town)**

The three start walking. "This just keeps getting harder. Now we gotta find Tenzen..." Suigestu mumbles and the same guy bumps into Suigestu.

"Hey! Why don't you watch where you're going loser." The guy says.

"How lucky, you were just the guy we were looking for." Suigestu says. The guy starts running and Suigestu was about to run after him but Nikki disappears and grabs the guy and throws him in an alleyway on piles of trash bags. Nikki walks toward the guy.

"I guess I see one of the reasons you wanted her on your team." Suigestu says.

The guy tries to back away from Nikki who is walking to him. "Who the hell are you? What do you want from me!?"

Nikki grabs him by the shirt and makes him stand up and she pushes him to a wall and pins him. "Tell us what you know." Nikki says.

"I-I don't know anything about Tenzen-"

Nikki takes out a kunai. "Tell us or I will cut your small prick off."

The guy screams in terror. "Wow...she's a keeper. She's crazy like me. And I thought she was laid back." Suigestu says.

"She is...Just don't underestimate her..." Sasuke replies.

"I'll remember that because if I don't, she may cut me."

"Hn..."

"What-do you know-about-Tenzen?" Nikki asks with a death glare.

"Okay! Okay! T-Tenzen is a politician. But he's also the leader of a large band of thieves. I heard he doles out huge bribes to the feudal lords and the lords let him do what he wants."

"See, you know a lot. Where does he live?" Suigestu asks.

"His place is just to the south. It's a castle. Rumor has it that several thousand mercenaries guard the place and it's supposed to be impenetrable."


	5. Karin

I'll Stop You Myself

Author's Note- I honestly don't hate Karin at all. I really think if she didn't act like she does in Naruto Shippuden, people may like her more. I think Karin is…Interesting and funny. I have nothing to hate about the character.

* * *

Chapter 5-Karin

After Sasuke, Nikki and Suigestu get the sword, They start walking to one of Orochimaru's hideouts to get Karin. They walk to the door. Sasuke and Nikki look at Suigestu.

"What? You two have swords."

"Yours is better for this task." Sasuke says.

"Alright…Opeeennn sesammee!" Suigestu exclaims and slices the door open and they walk in. Then they stop when they see Karin.

"I knew it was you Sasuke. If you're here by yourself then the rumors of Orochimaru being dead are true." Karin says with a hand on her hip.

"Um, hello? We're here too. Sasuke wants to talk to you. Now can we talk some place else? I need to sit down."

Karin looks at Nikki. "Who the hell is this?" Karin asks Sasuke.

"Nikki. Who the hell are you?" Nikki spats.

"Listen you brat, don't mess with me!"

"What are you going to do huh? I will slap the glasses off of you!"

"That's it!" Karin exclaims and was about to run up to her but Sasuke stops them and Suigestu holds Nikki back.

"Enough...take us somewhere else…" Sasuke says.

"Hmph…fine…" Karin says and starts walking as they follow her.

"Nice job putting her in her place." Suigestu says with a grin.

"Now I see why you don't like her. She has issues." Nikki says.

"I'm going to kill her." Nikki says and starts speeding walking back to where Karin is.

"Way ahead of ya!" Suigestu replies as he follows her.

**(in a room)**

"Karin, come with me, I need you on my team." Sasuke says.

"Oh really? Why would I go with you? I have responsibility, I run this place!" Karin exclaims'

"Orochimaru is gone."

"What about the prisoners?"

"They've been pretty quiet when we walked in." Nikki says.

"I've seen a lot of holes around the area and noticed the number of prisoners lessened." Sasuke says.

"Of course. The rumors of Orochimaru's death spreaded and Karin took action to avoid a riot." Suigetsu says.

"Karin, it's your cautious nature that has maintained peace in this place. In fact, it's what kept you alive." Sasuke says.

"Hey, you don't have to put it that way you know." Karin snaps.

"Yep, you've been trained by Orochimaru alright. I bet you sensed our presence long before we even got here. And thought of ways to kill us." Suigestu says.

"I would if it were you alone. And that brat over there." Karin says.

"I'll let that comment slide..." Nikki says.

"Of course you wouldn't hurt Sasuke." Suigestu says.

"I didn't say that idiot! Sasuke's my colleague! Besides, I wanted to see if the rumors were true." Karin says.

"I killed him..." Sasuke says bluntly.

"How can you say that so causally!?"

"Ha!" Nikki laughs.

"Suigestu, Nikki, I want you two to release the prisoners." Sasuke orders.

"What!?" Karin asks.

Suigestu sighs. "Ordering us around..." He stands up and so does Nikki.

"You can't just come here and take over!" Karin exclaims.

"I'll ask you once more Karin, join me." Sasuke says.

"Well this is entertaining but we're gonna release the prisoners." Suigestu says as he grabs his sword and leaves the room with Nikki. As they are leaving, Karin yells "I'm not going! I'm staying right here!"

Suigestu smirks at Karin's sentence.

* * *

They walk to the prisoners. "I knew it! The rumors that Sasuke Uchiha brought down Orochimaru are true!" A prisoner says.

"That's right." Suigestu says.

"So what's gonna happen to us?" The prisoner asks.

"You're all free to go." Nikki says.

"Seriously? We're free?" Another prisoner asks.

"Yeah. I was once imprisoned too. But now I'm free. When we let you out, spread the word that Sasuke Uchiha killed Orochimaru." Suigestu says.

They free the prisoners and Nikki and Suigestu start walking back to the room. "So, you really think she isn't coming?" Nikki asks.

"You heard her didn't you? I'm glad she said no."

Nikki laughs. They arrive at the door and Suigestu tries to open it. "Locked from the inside."

"What?" Nikki asks as Suigestu tries to open it again.

"Ugh...that woman...Step aside." Suigestu says as Nikki walks back. He takes out his sword and slices the door open, making a huge impact. Suigestu sighs. "Hope that didn't chip my blade."

"She reject you?" Nikki asks.

"Not quite. Seems she's coming with us after all." Sasuke says.

"What? Who said I'm coming? I j-just happen to be going the same direction as you." Karin stutters, trying to make herself look innocent.

"Alright then, let's get Jugo." Suigestu says.

"Hold on! You're getting Jugo?"

"Aren't you going part of the way? Why do you care?"

"You're right, I don't care but what's wrong with asking you jerk? You want a piece of me? Come on!"

"Dibs!" Nikki speaks up.

Karin glares at her. "You two are so annoying..."

"Let's go." Sasuke says.

Karin, Nikki, and Suigestu turn to Sasuke. "Yeah, sure." Suigestu says.

"Okay." Nikki says.

"Yeah...let's go." Karin says.


	6. Update

Update!

Hey guys! I got my new Windows 8 laptop and will be creating more chapters for the story. Since school is starting soon, I will not be on Fanfiction for a while. But I will be renewing the chapters and posting more. Promise! Sorry I haven't been updating. But I will soon. Maybe around October.


End file.
